


highest in the room

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Instagram Worthy [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie is set to host the Jimmy Kimmel show and her in that suit makes you want to do dirty things…
Relationships: Brie Larson/Reader
Series: Instagram Worthy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462627
Kudos: 27





	highest in the room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I said I’d be back in January but I got inspired today. So I’ve decided to post it as well. I hope its good… it’s a little different but I don’t want all my works to be the same if that makes sense. Ahem but yes Brie in a suit just kills me and this happened…eep enjoy and let me know what y’all think!

You were sat in the dressing room for Jimmy Kimmel. You were waiting on your girlfriend, Brie, who was hosting the show tomorrow and you were so proud of her. You couldn’t wait to see how amazing she’s going to be. You jump a little off the couch when she comes into the room. She giggles as she closed the door and locked it.

“On edge a bit, daddy?” You choke as she calls you that. She usually calls you that but only when the mood comes. You regain your composure and sit back on the couch. You look her up and down. She squirms at your stare. She looks stunning in her suit, she could pull anything off really.

“You look beautiful, baby. You always do but you in a suit makes me feel things.” She smirks and moves to stand in front of you.

“What kind of things, babe?” You hum and point to the ground. She recognizes the sign and gets down on her knees. She places her hands on your shins, cupping them.

“Dirty things, baby girl. I don’t know whether I want you in the suit or out of it for what we are about to do.” Brie blushes and massages the back of your legs.

“What are we going to do, daddy?” You chuckle as her blush deepened. You reach behind her head and take her hair out of its hold. Your fingers caress her soft hair as she purrs in delight. You lean down and take her lips in a soft passionate kiss. You both moan into it having not kissed since the morning. Your tongue traces the edge of her bottom lip, Brie immediately opens wide waiting for your tongue. You pull away before it gets too far. She pouts softly and you kiss her protruding lip.

“You are too cute, pup.” You motion for her to stand so you can get up as well. You kiss her neck as you begin to undress her slowly, starting with her slacks. Her hands come up to your shoulders, kneading softly. She kicks off her pants and panties once you pull them down far enough. You lick your lips at the sight of her long legs. Your hands massage her thighs as she whimpers. You look at her as your fingers make their way to her inner thighs. You bite your lip when your fingers meet wetness. You pull your hands away and undo her blazer.

“You’re already wet, baby? We just started.” You chuckle as her blush continues to stay on her beautiful face. You take off her blazer and loosen her tie. You unfold the collar of her shirt and release the tie. You unbutton her shirt all the way and take it off of her, leaving her with just the tie. You toss the shirt into the growing pile of clothes and tighten her tie once more. 

“Why just the tie, Y/N?” You look into her eyes both of your pupils blown out with lust.

“You look good with only this tie on, baby girl. Plus I need something to hold onto when you ride me.” You see Brie shake in anticipation. 

“Did you- are you… packing, daddy?” You frown and kiss her cheek.

“No, baby. I’m not packing today but my fingers are more than willing to fuck you if you wish them too, hm?” Brie’s skin shines with sweat beginning to accumulate from the confines of the dressing room. The bright lights on the mirror helping to create the heat that is building. You watch as a drop of sweat dribbles down her neck as she swallows. 

“I would like that, daddy.” You nod and find that drop with your tongue, following its trail back up Brie’s neck. She shivers once you reach her ear, nibbling on the lobe softly. Your hands grasp at her breast, squeezing the globes deliciously. Brie moans once you pinch her nipples, pulling slightly at the stiffened peaks. You hum and pull away seeing her pout as you do. You pinch her cheeks and coo at how adorable she is. You sit back on the couch and watch her. You take your time slowly drinking her image in, you’ve done it many times before but it never gets old. The anticipation also has Brie visibly shaking. You caress her body with your eyes taking every inch of her in. The wetness around her thighs, the tautness of her abs, her nipples standing at attention atop wonderful breasts, her lips quivering and her eyes filled with arousal. You could never get enough of Brie. Once you reach her eyes you knew she needed release. You had her on the edge. You pat your lap and smirk.

“Come on, Brie. Come straddle daddy’s lap.” She moans as you refer to yourself in third person- she loves that. She straddles your lap and whimpers at the feeling of your jeans on her thighs. Her arms wrap around your neck as she waits. You hum at her patience.

“Good girl.” Your hands caress her body gently as she purrs in delight. Your hands reach her ass and you massage the cheeks roughly. You kiss her arms as you squeeze her ass. 

“Daddy, please.” You smirk and kiss her lips before pulling away.

“What is it you want, princess?” She groans softly in frustration as you smirk knowing exactly what she wants. You decide to just give it to her. Your hands release her ass as they come down sharply on her cheeks. Brie yelps and moans loudly into your ear. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby. Spank me again.” You pull back and raise a brow at her.

“So demanding. Try that again, baby.” You see her look away sheepishly at her abruptness.

“Please spank me again, daddy.” You nod satisfied and spank Brie again with a little more force.

“Good pup.” She moans once again into your ear making you squeeze her reddening ass. You needed to be in her now. Your hands make their way to her thighs, rubbing them softly. One of your hands make its way between her thighs delving right into pure wet heat. You both moan as your fingers explore her pussy. You skip over her clit knowing she’d cum instantly at this point.

“You’re soaked, baby girl. Are you ready to ride my fingers, baby?” Brie nods her head quickly and sits up a bit more. 

“Yes, daddy. Can I request three to start?” Your eyes widen as you look into her eyes.

“Are you sure, Brie?” She hums as you continue to massage her folds.

“Yes, I think I’m ready enough, Y/N.” You nod in agreement as you revel in how wet she gets for you.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable what are our safe words?” 

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down or skip, green is all good.” Your other hand leaves her thigh to grip the back of her head and bring her into a heated kiss. This time your tongue enters her mouth, intertwining with hers. As your kiss gets messy your fingers find Brie’s entrance. She moans into your mouth as she sinks down on your fingers. You moan as well at the slick heat enveloping three of your fingers. You would never tire of this feeling. You break away from the kiss, a string of spit connecting you two. Brie pants as she begins to hump your fingers. You look down and watch as her pussy swallows your fingers with each movement of hers. You wiggle your fingers a bit to get them to curve. Brie screams as this new position hits her g spot perfectly.

“That’s it, baby girl. Ride your daddy’s fingers, faster baby. You want to cum, don’t you?” Brie’s hands grip your shoulders tight as she increases her pace. Your hand leaves her head and grips onto the tie. This was a visual you’d never want to forget. Brie panting and moaning as she rides your fingers, her skin glistening with nothing on but a tie. Damn how’d you ever get so lucky? You feel her walls begin to squeeze your fingers. Your lips attach themselves to her neck, leaving nips and kisses everywhere. 

“Mm, _fuck, daddy!_ I’m close.” You moan and pull back looking into her eyes.

“Do you want to cum, baby girl?” Brie nods with a moan spilling from her pink puffy kissed lips. Your thumb comes up to rub her clit and she screams your name and throws her head back in pleasure.

“Cum for me, baby.” Her body shakes as her cunt squeezes your fingers impossibly tight. You start to pump your fingers as best you can to help her ride out her orgasm. You lick your lips at the sight. Her cum leaking onto your jeans. She whines as you slowly pull out of her, more of her leaking out at the motion. You moan as you put your fingers into your mouth. You stop at the first knuckle, moaning at Brie’s delicious taste. She whimpers as she watches you taste her essence.

“You taste so good, Brie. Nothing can compare to this. To you.” You hold up your fingers and she takes them into her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. You’ll never get over this. Having Brie as your girlfriend and being able to do everything with her. Damn you’re so lucky. Before you know it she’s cleaned your fingers and brings you into a deep kiss. Your tongues dance and vibrate with your moans. The taste of Brie highlighted in the kiss. You both pull away when you hear a knock at the door.

“Your car is ready for you, Ms. Larson.” Brie clears her throat before answering.

“Thank you. We’ll be right out!” You both hear a yes ma’am before giggling. You kiss her softly taking everything in. Brie hums and brings you back in for another soft kiss.

“I love you, Y/N. I’m so lucky to have you.” You blush and nuzzle into her neck making her giggle. You smile and peck her neck with a kiss before pulling away.

“I love you too, Brie. Believe me I’m the lucky one here.” She hums and kisses your cheek.

“Let’s agree that we are both lucky to have each other.” You nod and bring her into another kiss. You’ll never get enough of her. You both pulled away reluctantly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby. I’m sure they’re wondering why it’s taking us so long.” Brie laughs and gets off of you. She points at your jeans with a smile.

“I think they’ll know, babe.” You blush at the realization that your jeans are completely fucked.

“Well we do have a reputation to uphold,” Brie looks at you in confusion, “that we can’t keep our hands off each other, baby girl.” You get up and join Brie in her laughter. She pulls you into a kiss that could barely be counted as one with it filled with laughter. You cannot wait to spend the rest of your life with this incredible woman.


End file.
